


you are my star (my answer is you)

by hyunjun



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, just boys in luv uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjun/pseuds/hyunjun
Summary: jacob loves the seasons, he likes pineapples, he loves to count the stars, he also loves sangyeon.





	you are my star (my answer is you)

**Author's Note:**

> its almost 4 am and im up for nct relays even tho i have a 9 am class. thank u to 3 inspirations for neglecting my studies and sleep to write this: jaehyun try again, yoona when the wind blows, and ao3 user aka sangcob royalty jbaecob <3 (and oomn if ur reading u know who u are) ims owey iv this has erros its almost 4 am damn

 

 

 

 

jacob liked sangyeon in the spring. he would read large novels that sangyeon couldnt wrap his brain around but he didn't mind. jacob usually ran his hands through sangyeon's soft locks and they'd lay in bed as the world seemed to stand still. rain fell constantly, causing the couple to camp inside their tiny apartment. they didn't care as long as they were together. sangyeon could sleep more, he worked too much for jacob's liking. he use the weather as an excuse to curl closer to his boyfriend in the middle of the afternoon when the trees hit the window and it was too wet to walk. sangyeon stuffed his hands into jacob's hoodie pocket (which was his at one point), pulling his sleeping boy closer. they would walk together hand in hand when the skies cleared; matching wellies cause they were just corny like that. 

"i got you a flower."

"i'm allergic, sangyeon. learn my ailments."

"relax, it's fake, you know i know."

 

*

 

jacob liked sangyeon in the summer. sometimes sangyeon would bring home pineapples knowing it was jacob's favorite fruit, or some fake dogwoods since they didn't grow here. it made his boyfriend happy which was all that mattered. sangyeon cooked while jacob washed the dishes. that was just the way it was. they ate out more now that the weather was nicer, replacing hoodies and wellies for t-shirts and flip flops. the ground is still hot. sangyeon drags jacob to a baseball game. he hands jacob a cherry ice pop from one of the stands and tries to get them on the kiss cam. jacob eventually drags sangyeon to the beach. there's just something he loves about the ocean, the sea side tends to reminded him of home. he let the sun kiss his skin, he lets sangyeon kiss his skin. 

 

"there are no stars in the city, jay."

" why would i need one if there's one standing right in front of me."

"coooorny!"

"you love it."

 

*

 

jacob liked sangyeon in the fall. leaves fell from the sky; jacob likes the ones that crunch when you step on them. boots splashed in light rain puddles, pilgrim hats scattered across people's lawns, that pumpkin spice smell floated in the air. in the city, fall weather was annoying. bitter harsh winds, cold freezing rain that made you sick even with the thickest jacket, gloomy skies that made you sad just by glancing at it. they both get a case of the blues with their seasonal cold. sangyeon works late now, jacob stays up less. they didn't see each other much. jobs are demanding and stressful. the apartment seemed more quiet than usual. sangyeon's side of the bed remained cold. an arm snakes across his waist. he knows who this is. jacob leans into sangyeon's touch. life seems a bit happier. 

"'m sleepy... you woke me up.."

"then sleep, silly."

"couldn't without you."

 

*

 

jacob liked sangyeon in winter. he longed for the taste of peppermint on sangyeon's tongue from the candy canes he stole from work. he awaited the cold nipping at his cheeks while sangyeon nipped at his neck when the heat would go out in the middle of the night and they had to move close to keep warm. the holiday season made jacob warm inside even thought he was freezing his ass off most of the time. they drive up to sangyeon's parent's home for christmas. jacob helps mrs. lee make baked goods for sangyeon's cousins. the gingerbread and apple cinnamon aroma washes over the house. they sleep in sangyeon's childhood room, no funny business allowed save for small pecks throughout the night. they sneak kisses in the kitchen, in the backyard, under the mistletoe. sangyeon's extended family stops by after sunday mass for dinner. cousin hakyeon sits with sangyeon while he's out on a smoke break.

"you guys are cute together."  


"i guess we are

"do you love him?"

"yes, i do. i love him a lot."  


 

**Author's Note:**

> comment n kudos if u enjoyed it....also btw im working on something for canada boiz + eric so stay tuned


End file.
